Ill-Boding Patterns
"Ill-Boding Patterns" is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season of ABC's ''Once Upon a Time ''and the one-hundredth and twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It aired on March 19, 2017. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Dana Horgan and directed by Ron Underwood. Synopsis When Gideon resumes his mission to kill Emma and become the Savior, Mr. Gold steps in to ensure that the use of dark magic does not poison his son. Meanwhile, Robin proves willing to ally himself with anyone offering the possibility of escape from Regina and Storybrooke. Hook gathers the courage to come clean to Emma, but not before she discovers he’s been keeping a secret. And in a flashback to Fairy Tale Land, the legendary folk hero Beowulf sets his sights on Rumplestiltskin after the Dark One uses his powers to defeat the ogres and win the war for humanity. Plot Opening sequence An Ogre from the Ogre Wars is featured in the forest. Event chronology The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Desperate Souls" and before "Nasty Habits." The Storybrooke events take place after "Murder Most Foul". In the Character's Past In the pre-first curse Enchanted Forest, the events of the first Ogre Wars are detailed. A young soldier is being encouraged by his leader, Beowulf, to keep fighting against the creatures. Beowulf then displays the sword that Emma will take possession of in the future and leads his men into battle. When Beowulf sees a ogre and goes after it, someone beats him to it: Rumplestiltskin. He used his dagger to genocide the creatures. His actions would cause a deeper rift between Rumplestiltskin and the teenage Baelfire. Later on at a village, the people ask Rumplestiltskin to defend them against a creature named Grendel. Baelfire, hoping that saving the village will restore Rumplestiltskin's good name, believes that he can do it without resorting to dark magic, so Rumplestiltskin gives him the dagger to keep him from using it. When they arrived to the cave to draw out Grendel, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire discovered it was a setup by Beowulf, who wanted revenge on Rumplestiltskin for stealing the glory during the Ogre Wars by setting him up to frame the Dark One for the murder of the villagers. He steals the dagger and demands Rumplestiltskin to stay where he is. Baelfire takes the dagger back and summons Rumplestiltskin, who intends to kill him, but opts to send him to the village to face punishment. Beowulf points out no one will believe them out of fear of his dark powers, so the Dark One opts to relocate to a new village instead, but Baelfire believes Beowulf should pay. As the man walks away, Baelfire orders his father to kill him, which Rumplestiltskin does to his displeasure. The events convinced Baelfire that they should use dark magic to protect themselves, but Rumplestiltskin refuses to let his son darken himself any further and by secretly giving Baelfire a memory potion slipped inside his tea to make him forget what happened. Baelfire's memory would later come back and is led to believe his father responsible for killing Beowulf. In Storybrooke At Granny's, Archie finds Hook drinking, now that he realized that he killed Robert, who happens to be Emma's grandfather, however he decides not to divulge details. When he later visited Emma at the house, he wanted to tell Emma the truth, but Emma thought he was keeping something from him and she showed him the engagement ring that he wanted to give her and she tells him that she will marry him. Hook gets down on one knee and proposed, but decided not to tell Emma about her grandfather by keeping that to himself. Meanwhile, Belle and Mother Superior search for Gideon, believing that he is after the sword that Emma had the night they first met, and as expected they were right, because at the Sheriff's Station, Gideon is caught by Gold while trying to obtain the sword and his father uses his magic to knock Gideon out. At the clock tower, Gideon comes to and is tied up, as Gold tells him about what happened during the first Ogre Wars when he attempted to stop it. Gideon then told his father about what the Black Fairy did to him and why he wanted to be hero. Gideon soon catches on to Gold's plan to erase his memory after he was given a tea that was laced with the potion and he takes the dagger to control his father. Gideon then uses the dagger to force Gold to reveal the sword's origin and its forger, and Gold tells him that it was the Blue Fairy who created it. As Gideon keeps Gold from stopping him, he believes that he is taking Mother Superior's powers after he freezes her, but its Gold who is doing this so Gideon won't go dark. After the sword is newly forged, Gideon returned the dagger to Gold. At the same time, Robin has shown up at Zelena's, and the witch is stunned to find him there. He wants to leave Storybrooke and she agrees to help him. However, Regina is waiting for them at the city limits, having caught on to Robin stealing the heart from the vault and the anti-magic potion he had on him doesn't work. Knowing that he is stuck in Storybrooke, Regina, now convinced that the Wish Realm Robin will never live up to the one she remembers, offers him a chance to leave if he chooses to do so. Later on, Regina and Zelena finally come to a truce as sisters, but suddenly become aware that the Regina's other half, The Evil Queen, is missing. Unfortunately, the serum (still in its form as a cobra) doesn't stay missing for long because after Robin is bitten by the aforementioned creature the anti-magic potion turned out to really work and The Evil Queen is back in her normal form. Cast Trivia * This episode showed Rumple making hard right choices for his sons to prevent corruption of their souls. Gallery Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes